You don't have to be lonely, Seto Kaiba
by JustCharlie
Summary: A Mokuba and Seto Kaiba Story. Mokuba doesn't want his big brother to be lonely. And of course, he has a plan. But how will Seto react? Will Mokuba suceed in making his brother happy? Review and I promise, I will update whenever I can!
1. Chapter 1: Please?

**Chapter One: Please?**

**

* * *

**

"Please big brother?" Mokuba pleaded sweetly.

"No." Seto replied simply. "You can plead as much you desire Mokuba- it's not happening…"

Mokuba sighed hopelessly, his large tanzanite eyes drifted up to meet Seto's icy blue ones.

"Oh please, not with the face kid." The CEO complained burying one hand in his chestnut hair. "You know I'm way too busy for anything like that anyway…"

Mokuba pouted at his older sibling, refusing to unlock his eyes from Seto's. "C'mon big bro, would it kill you?"

"Could do…"

Mokuba narrowed his puppy eyes and fell back onto the sofa in defeat, watching his brother type impossibly fast on his work laptop for a short time. He got comfortable on the sofa and flicked on the plasma T.V. '_He will cave...'_ He thought menacingly, subconsciously making his lips curl into a small, sweet smile.

* * *

After a giant stretch from the small boy, Mokuba plodded down the stairs of the mansion, feeling the soft, deep red carpet on his bare feet. _'Time for round two!'_

The young boy reached the bottom of the stairs and padded down the hallway which lead to the kitchen. _'I hope he didn't _leave_ early...'_ he worried picking up his pace. He entered the kitchen to find his big brother placed at the kitchen table with his breakfast and laptop. _'He's working. Surprise, surprise…'_

"Morning Seto." Mokuba stated with a grin whilst making his way to the cupboard.

"Good morning Mokuba." Seto said looking up from his breakfast momentarily to give his little brother a questioning look. Why wasn't he in his school uniform? He rose one eyebrow "Um, you're not at school today?"

"Nope." He replied joyfully, pouring cereal into his bowl.

"And why would that be?" Seto challenged.

Mokuba sighed irritably and went ahead "Well, I told you last night… If you would have been listening you would have known. But I'll explain again, I have an Inset day."

His older brother stared at him for a while "Okay. So what do you plan on doing whilst I'm at work?" he questioned. "Oh yeah, about that Seto..." Mokuba forcefully laughed, scratching his wild midnight hair. Seto scowled, now with his full attention on his little brother "Go on…" He pressed. "What did you do this time?"

"Nothing major. I called work and told them you wouldn't be there today… I thought we do something together since I had the day off school. I never see you anymore!" The boy complained defensively.

"Well, my permission for you to do so would have been nice first, Mokuba." The teen grumbled, obviously annoyed. "But fine, just this once. Please don't make a habit of cancelling my plans in the future without asking me first." He lectured.

"Yeah, yeah…" his little brother agreed reluctantly, whilst sliding out the chair to sit opposite him on the kitchen table. _'Well that went a lot better than I expected it to go. He's totally getting soft! Little does he know what I have planned! I know he'd like one, I can tell…' _Mokuba beamed.

"Err, Mokuba?"

"Huh? Yeah? What is it bro?" snapping out of his day dream.

"Jeez I don't know, maybe it's the random crazy smiles over a bowl of cereal? Are you feeling okay? What are you scheming? You got a girlfriend, didn't you?" Seto teased.

The younger Kaiba blushed slightly. "No!" he almost yelled.

"Oh... Boyfriend?" Seto momentarily closed his laptop, and leaned across the table grinning manically.

No reply came from Mokuba. But if looks could kill…

"You know I'm only joking kid." He said ruffling his brother's hair before pushing his laptop screen up again.

"You aint funny Seto." Mokuba replied rolling his large eyes and sinking further into his seat. He clearly wasn't impressed. But that was okay, after all, he'd get payback later.

**

* * *

**

****

So, how do you think this short chapter is? If you think it's worth finishing… PLEASE REVIEW! Even if it's just a couple of words, it's better than nothing ^_^

**(I obviously won't carry on if no-one reads it and reviews xD)**


	2. Chapter 2: Ducks

**Next chapter! ****Sorry it took so long, I didn't forget about them… (How could I?)**

**I've just had a lot of coursework to do lately -.- **

**After this chapter is where thingsshould start to get interesting for old Seto.. D**

* * *

Chapter 2: Ducks.

"A DATING WEBSITE?" Seto screamed, his gruff voice breaking slightly. Then directed his piercing gaze away from the laptop screen, and onto his little brother. "Are you _serious_?" He questioned venomously.

Mokuba stared at his hands helplessly, refusing to meet Seto's gaze. "I knew you'd be angry…" he said, obviously playing the 'sympathy card'. Seto squeezed the bridge of his nose in frustrated manner.

"Just… Why?" He sighed plainly.

"Like I said…" He replied. "You're getting older and-"

"Older?" Seto butted in. "Mokuba please, I'm 19." Then folded his well built arms arrogantly.

"Yeah! And before you know it, you'll be 40 with no girlfriend, no wife, nothing. Just a lot of money." His little brother argued, balling his small fists.

"I'm failing to see the issue with this equation." The young CEO replied smoothly. Mokuba stared at his brother wide-eyed.

"You've got to be kidding me…" His small face dropped. '_This was going to be harder than he thought... Seto WANTED to die alone? He had to do something… Something bigger…'_

"Okay. Fine." Mokuba grumbled leaving the room, feeling his elder brother's gaze on his back. He needed some time to think.

* * *

Ducks. Sometimes it felt like ducks were the only friends Mokuba Kaiba had in this world. '_Lucky damn ducks. Jus' swim around all day and eat bread without a care in the world. No winey big brothers refusing to go on a date.' _Mokuba thought, tossing yet another large chunk of bread to his friends in the large dingy pond. Resting his midnight head on his risen knees, he closed his sleepy eyes.

"DOWN IN FRONT KID!" An ominous voice called from across the public park. Suddenly Mokuba felt a harsh, dull thud strike the bad of his wild head. He face planted the dirt floor which was once beneath him.

"Ughhnn…" The young Kaiba groaned, attempting to get on his feet. _'What the hell was that?' _The answer was a few feet in front of him. '_Damn football!'_ he mentally cursed. '_If it was alive I'd kill it.'_

A pair of large, male hands came to greet the ball. He didn't even look up and see who they belonged to.

"Erm, sorry dude…" The teenager above him apologized almost sarcastically. He heard the cackling and mocking from his friends behind him. He rubbed his dirty face with his arm.

"Excuse me, are you okay…?" A concerned feminine voice chimed above him.

"Huh?" His gaze flied upward to greet the owner of the voice. His blurred vision met with a pair of sapphire eyes, with just as much vibrancy and intensity as Seto's. Though he'd have to admit, these eyes were not nearly as icy. In fact these eyes were warm and kind, if anything. Nobody had looked at him so softly since his dad died. He took the pale, slender hand offered to him and was pulled up.

He could see her a lot clearer now. Long silver hair flowing down her body, all the way to her lower waist. She was wearing a simple blouse and jeans covering her pale skin. Maybe a similar age to Seto?

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." The young woman started. "My name is Kisara Mazaki." She said grinning fondly at the boy. There was something about her, something that made him feel secure.

"That's a nice name." Mokuba commented sweetly. "My names Mokuba – Kaiba…" The name stuck in his mouth like toffee every time. That wasn't even his and Seto's real surname, why did his big brother insist on keeping it?

"Well it's nice to meet you Mokuba." Kisara giggled musically. "What were you doing out here by yourself anyway?" She asked, sounding generally interested.

"Um, you know, just like to come the park every now and again to think about stuff…" He replied, scratching the back of his neck casually.

"Fair enough, I agree its nice to get out and get some fresh air when you have a lot to think about. So what's troubling you kid?"

"Oh its nothing. Just family stuff. Big brother stuff to be exact." Mokuba stated, immediately his upbeat tone turned into a depressed mumble.

"I'm sure everything will work out." She comforted him, deciding not to push him to go into further detail. After all, they had only just met. "I never had a big brother, but I always wanted one."

The short boy grunted disapprovingly. "I don't know why, I mean yeah, sometimes I feel like he's my best friend… and I can talk to him about anything. But other times, he's just a jerk."

Kisara bought a thumb and finger to her lip in thought. "Well, I tell you what Mokuba… I'm new in town, so how about you show me where the nearest ice cream stand is? Popsicles are on me." She winked childishly.

The raven haired boy beamed with anticipation. "Sure!" he exclaimed. He felt better already.

* * *

Mokuba devoured the last remains of his Popsicle, and glanced up at the city clock. They'd been out for hours. "It's getting late… I should probably get home before Seto goes all parent patrol on my ass."

The silver haired girl paused from licking her crimson Popsicle. "Seto?" She inquired.

"Yeah, the big brother I was talking about…"

Before Mokuba could say anymore, his cell phone vibrated repeatedly in his jeans pocket, catching him off-guard. '_It could only be one person. Seto… Knowing him- he's watching me. I can feel him. Maybe I'm just freaking out...'_

He gulped and picked up the phone nervously. Maybe, just maybe, he should have told his big brother where he'd gone.

"H-Hello?"

"Ahh, Mokuba! Nice of you to pick up the phone." Seto's voice rang, laced in sarcasm. "What time do you call this?"

'_Time for you to get a girlfriend.' _Mokuba thought smugly. "Sorry big bro, I didn't realize how late it was…"

"Whatever. Just get home some time this year please." He replied irritably. "What the hell have you been doing for this long anyway? Been with the girlfriend?" The CEO taunted, his tone changing considerably.

Mokuba thought for a second. "Oh no, I just met up with a friend." He chirped a little too happily. "Mind if they stay over sometime?"

Kisara flinched, and narrowed her agate blue orbs. _'What is he scheming?' _She knew there was something, it was written all over his cheeky face. _'What is he doing? He only just met me...'_

Seto hesitated "…I don't see why not; just inform me when this is."

"Awesome! Thanks bro." He smiled. "And I'll be home soon, okay?"

"Okay." Seto sighed boredly. "Bye."

"Laters!" Mokuba smiled, ending the call. '_It's all coming together! I can't believe the answer came to me. He won't be able to resist!'_

Kisara could do nothing but stare at the boy in front of her, seemingly of in his own world. A one of rainbows and unicorns by the looks of his shining, awe struck magenta eyes. She swiped a hand in front of his face to break his dreamy gaze. "EARTH. TO. MOKUBA."

The excited boy shook his crazy head and jumped back into reality… literally.

"I gotta now, I've got a cranky CEO to annoy. I'll see you around Kisara!" And with that, the feral boy ran off and disappearing further into the Tokyo crowd.

"Uh wait, don't you at least want me to walk you home?" She yelled, but it was too late. Mokuba was probably way out of ear range now. She back tracked on what the youngster had said before he took off.

"…Cranky CEO…?" She muttered under her breath to no one but herself.

* * *

**Stay with me people, new chapter around Monday! ;D **

**Thank you to: joy2theworlddannyphantom, 44popgirl, greenluvr14, YamiYumiYuki, someone & fanstasy guardian! 3 **


	3. Chapter 3: Just Tonight

**Hey guys, sorry for the very late update. I've been under a lot of pressure lately with my GCSE BTec + exams...On top of that, I've been ill quite alot. -.- **

**Anyway, sorry about the short life story ;D And thank you for your patience, I refuse to give up on this story no matter what! :) **

**(Even if I did pick the worst time possible to write it- clever me ay?)**

**Chapter 3: Just Tonight**

This morning seemed like a reasonably normal morning for Seto Kaiba. This morning, he got up, brushed his teeth, showered, got changed, had a coffee, and headed off to work. However, Mokuba Kaiba had been exceedingly happy over the last few days, and his big brother wasn't quite sure what to make of it.

'_What is with that boy lately? He hasn't even been complaining about me working over time for the past week... Did he find an armpit hair?' _

A gentle knocking at his office door snapped the young man back into reality. He rolled his hard eyes. "Enter."

A young, dark haired employee he'd never recalled seeing before entered the large room. "Excuse me, M-Mr Kaiba, sir?" The man unsurely inquired.

"…What is it now?" Seto replied impatiently, his eyes deadly narrowing.

"Oh, I was just wondering what I am to do with these data files Miss Tanaka issued me with yesterd-"

"So let me get this straight Mr…?" The arrogant man interrupted. Totally ignoring the innocent man's attempt at a question.

"Y-Yoshida, sir…"

"Mr Yoshida. You interrupted me working in my personal office to ask me what to do with some 'data files'…?" He snapped.

"Y-Yes, I mean… I'm sorry sir, I just…"

"You just…? You know what, I don't care. Just get out of my office." The CEO bellowed bluntly, narrowing his gaze further.

"Yes, sir." His gentle gaze fell to the ground awkwardly, and with that he left the room swiftly.

'_Idiot.' _Seto thought, getting back to work. However, much to Seto Kaiba's despise, there was yet another knock at his office door. This one was a lot louder.

"ENTER." He growled at the door. '_I swear to god, whoever walks through that door…-'_

"Hey Seto!" Mokuba skipped in joyfully, munching on a large bag of popcorn. "Before you start moaning, I'm not going to be here long. I'm just stopping by to tell you that friend I was talking about is stopping over tonight."He smiled.

"Fine." His big brother responded uninterestedly. "Just try to stay out of my way kid." He finished a little softer.

"Yeah sure, anything you say bro."

"Is that all?"

"Mmm, yeah, I think so…" Mokuba looked up.

The teen raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

"I mean I know so." Mokuba chirped, grinning.

"Okay." Seto wasn't convinced. Though how bad could it be? "I should be home a little earlier today, as I'm ahead with my work."

"Great!" His little brother chimed genuinely. "See you later!"

And with that, Mokuba left the room. Seto sighed and played with his desk pen boredly for a while, before exiting the room. '_I'm going to need another coffee…'_

* * *

Mokuba sat excitedly in the spacious, leather based limo. '_I hope she's not running late…' _

He gazed out of the window dreamily, dreaming up numerous possibilities of the overall outcome of tonight. Though he understood most of them weren't the best; they were surely a step forward right?

'_Just one more block…' _He grinned to himself. After a few short moments, the black limo came to a stop outside the local museum. Just outside the main entrance was Kisara, who immediately acknowledged the presence of the limo.

'_A limo…?' _She thought. _'This kid must come from some serious money.' _

The fair skinned girl jogged anxiously towards the flash car, from which Mokuba was opening the door open kindly for her. "Hop in." Mokuba chirped.

"Thanks Mokuba." She said gratefully. "I couldn't believe it when you turned up in a _limo_." She continued still a little shocked, closing the limo door carefully.

"Yeah…" He laughed. "What did you think I'd roll up in Kisara?"

"..Uh, I don't know… A normal car… not driven by a shofar?"

Mokuba chuckled, humoured by Kisara's presumption . "Well I guess you thought wrong."

* * *

Seto wandered through the luxurious kitchen of his mansion, and into the spacious living room. _'Home at last…'_ He slumped on the leather surfaced sofa, hugging a cushion to his chest.

…And _then_ the main mansion door creaked open. '_Mokuba… and his 'friend''_

"Seto?" His little brother called.

"Yeah?" The teen mumbled into the sofa, exhausted.

"Just thought I'd let you know we're home." Mokuba replied, sounding almost nervous.

'_Suspicious…' _Seto Kaiba suddenly regained some energy…

Curious to see this 'friend' of Mokuba's, he lifted his tired, heavy head off of the irresistibly comfy sofa; and turned his gaze towards Mokuba's voice-

'…_A GIRL?' _Seto stared. In fact, all Seto could do was stare._'Not just any girl. I've… I've seen her before…'_

He continued staring at her in disbelief; a pale, delicate face framed by long sliver hair. On the beautiful face were the two most amazing eyes Seto Kaiba had ever seen. He'd remember those eyes anywhere.

'_Her.'_

"Erm Seto, are you okay?" Mokuba asked concerned. His big brother looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Suddenly Kaiba came back down to earth, contemplating his sharp features. "Fine." He replied. Although 'fine' wasn't quite the word to describe how he was feeling right now.

Seto narrowed his eyes. "So Mokuba, you didn't tell me this friend of yours was female." He said in a desperate attempt to change the subject of why exactly he looked so freaked out.

"Sorry bro… I didn't think you'd mind…" He replied shakily, avoiding the elder Kaiba's gaze.

"We need to talk- now." Seto bit sharply. He wasn't a happy bunny. He grabbed Mokuba roughly by the wrist and pulled him quickly down the hallway and out of the mysterious girl's sight.

Kisara stood; hands locked, twiddling her thumbs awkwardly. _'I knew this was a bad idea…'_ At that present moment in time, she was seriously considering running back through the door from which she entered only a couple of minutes earlier, and running like hell. Mokuba's big brother would just throw her out when he's done with Mokuba anyway, right? _'Maybe I should leave why I still have some dignity…' _

"You…" A deep voice called from down the marble hallway. _'Crap I missed my chance! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _Kisara mentally beat herself. Why didn't she just leave whilst she still had the chance?

"…Yes?" She squeaked. This man was scary. Attractive, but scary. _'Wait, what? Attractive?'_

The brunette strolled back up the hallway with his little brother nowhere in sight. His height suddenly becoming apparent from the view of her own small 5 foot 3 figure. He towered over her, and solidly looked her in the eyes.

"Who are you?" His crisp, raspy voice almost whispered. His face was so close to hers, it made the teenage girl blush wildly.

"M-my names Kisara…" The fair haired girl responded- unsure if that was even her name anymore.

The CEO froze; and diverted his shocked gaze to pale floor, attempting to contemplate his edgy features.

'_It was her. There is no way she can look identical and even possess the same name as girl 'I' supposedly 'loved' 5000 years ago. Not that the whole idea wasn't some absurd illusion. For all I know, this is still part of it… Ishizu using mind tricks again - it wouldn't suprise me.'_

"And what is your business here?" He continued stone faced, after much thought.

"Well Mokuba insisted on me staying over…" Kisara replied, a little more confident. "I'm sorry. I know its no excuse, I should have asked your consent first."

"Yes." He agreed simply, surprising even himself at the calmness of the tone of his voice.

"…Should I leave?" She spoke innocently, her blue eyes wide and glimmering. Seto gazed down softly to meet her gaze, before quickly realizing he was staring. _'I think the sleep deprivation is getting to me.'_

"Well there's not much point in you leaving now, its pretty late." The exhausted man really could not be bothered to argue - that much was obvious. "But first thing in the morning, your out. Follow me, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping tonight." He turned his broad back to her and made his way towards the expensive looking staircase. She followed the tall man further into the mansion, becoming increasing amazed by the sheer size and intricate décor of the place. '_How much money do these guys have? And where the hell are their parents during all this?' _

After what seemed like hours of walking, Seto came to a holt outside a fancy oak door, towards the end of what seemed to be a never ending corridor. How on this earth would she find her way downstairs in this maze like complex? Seto placed his slender hand on the door knob and held the door open for Kisara. She smiled kindly at the man's kind gesture; he simply diverted his gaze elsewhere coldly.

Before Kisara knew it, the man took off into the dark depths of the corridor.

"Oh-Uh, thank you!" She called after him, oblivious to whether or not he could actually hear her appreciation. Closing the door, she sighed and slid down to a hopeless crouch on the unsurprisingly soft cream carpet. _'Great. Now there's no hope of me finding my way out of here, what the hell happened to Mokuba anyway?' _She bit her pale thumb anxiously, and took time to observe her surroundings. A mixture of pastel colours: cream, brown and baby blues, spread beautifully throughout the large airy room. And the bed… _'Wow, I could get used to this place.' _Springing to her feet, she leaped on to the huge king-size bed nuzzling herself into the silky, ivory sheets.

Then, she heard the soft creak of the door.

"…Mokuba?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it's me." The raven haired boy responded softly, and made his way across the room to perch on the bed next to the girl.

"What happened? Are you in a lot of trouble with your big brother?" Kisara asked concerned.

"Nah, he never stays mad… besides he wasn't that angry. Which is strange…for him."

Kisara chuckled. "C'mon is he _that _bad?"

"He's just grumpy, pretty much all the time." Mokuba thought for a while. "So, what did you think of him?" He grinned, obviously eager to change the subject.

The girl who's cheeks were usually snow white, began to blaze a rosy colour. "What do you mean?" She said blankly, failing to mask her embarressment.

The boy sighed. "I mean do you like him?"

She hesitated. "… Yes, he was kind enough let me stay here the night."

"Yeah, he's secretly soft." He winked. "That's what I call him sometimes to wind him up- 'Secretly Soft Seto'"

They laughed together at Mokuba's little joke. "Well you're here now, that's the point." He smiled.

"So…what do you wanna do? I brought those video games you asked me to bring." She reached towards her bag and pulled out the 3 video games she had promised.

"Hmm…" The youngster pondered, scanning his puppy-like eyes over the games. Being Seto Kaiba's little brother, he had pretty much every video game imaginable- including these ones. But they had got to be his all time favourites, she had good taste. He certainly didn't mind playing these games again. "We should play Little Big Planet 2 first! Follow me!"

* * *

Seto plodded slowly down the dark, narrow hallway and finally entered his room. He ripped off his trench coat and long sleeved turtle neck t-shirt, before collapsing face-first onto the amazingly comfy mattress of his bed. _'Finally...' _

Kaiba wasn't a huge fan of sleeping or even lounging around for that matter, however tonight was definitely an acceptation. In fact, if given the choice, he felt like he would never get up again; let alone work. Despite Seto's exhaustion, the girl staying only several meters down the corridor to him plagued his thoughts. He'd always prided himself on his photographic memory, and the inabilty to never forget a name or face anywhere. He couldn't be wrong, there was no way there was any mistake. What confused Seto Kaiba the most was the fact that he witnessed this girl die over 5000 years ago. Yet, here she was, and somehow in his mansion.

That was it. He'd put this 'dragon girl' through a series of tests to determine if she actually was the powerful Blue Eyes White Dragon which Ancient Egypt had claimed her to be. Or infact it was just his original thoughts and down-to-earth plan of Ishizu and the geek squad being mentally derranged. _'I can't believe I'm even thinking this, but maybe I should contact that pip squeak Yugi or Mystic Meg wannabe Ishizu... Damn that girl.' _

He offically couldn't take no more... It had been a long, long day. He'd think more tomorrow, hopefully his dreams would be Kisara free. Darkness quickly overtook his vision and mind, and the CEO fell into a very deep, well deserved sleep. Unaware of the impending future ahead of him.


	4. Chapter 4: Complicated Questions

**DISCLAIMER: Okay I forgot to do disclaimers up until now, but I think you got the point- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters featured in this story! ;D **

**Chapter 4: Complicated Questions**

Seto wandered down the corridor until he reached the guest room in which he left his 'guest'.

'_I hope she's awake.' _He hesitated at the door, then quietly knocked. He waited a long moment to hear no reply. He knocked again a little louder this time… and again. Becoming increasingly impatient and annoyed, he let himself in to find the angelic looking girl fast asleep on the large bed. She looked so peaceful, the image was something even Kaiba found to be beautiful. Shaking the thought out of his head, he sighed and walked over to her sleeping self cautiously.

"Wake up…" He said, kneeling down to softly nudge her shoulder. She didn't even stir.

"Kisara? Wake up." He tried a little louder, but still nothing.

"WAKE UP!" Seto shook her shoulders violently, causing Kisara's large blue orbs to shoot open- obviously panicked by her rude awakening.

"W-WHAT? What's happening? What are you d-AH!" She backed away from the man a little too much and sent herself flying off the edge of the bed. _'Smooth Kisara. Smooth.' _She thought to herself, rubbing the back of her messy, white haired head.

Refocusing her vision, Kisara looked up from the opposite side of the bed to find Seto sitting on the other end looking slightly humoured by her embarrassing performance.

She frowned. "What the hell was _that_?" The usually timid girl bit fiercely.

"I woke you up." Kaiba stated simply.

"I gathered that much Mr Kaiba." She replied bluntly. "But did you really have to yell and attack me?"

Seto gave an unfriendly laugh. "Attack is a rather strong word. Besides I _did _try other methods of waking you."

The young girl shook her head slowly and rubbed her tired eyes. "What time is it?" She asked curiously.

His tall figure stood up from the bed. "11:46…" He said precisely.

"Oh… Sorry, I had intention in staying this late…" Kisara smiled sheepishly, and also stood up. "I should be leaving."

"No." Seto said forcefully.

"What?" Kisara turned to him wide-eyed with shock.

"No." He repeated, arms folded and eyes unreadable.

"…But yesterday you couldn't wait to get rid of me. You can't keep me here against my will!"

"Just quit your whining and follow me. The sooner this is over with, the sooner you can leave and I can get on with my life. So don't make this anymore difficult than it has to be." The CEO insisted, showing no desire to explain himself.

"What are you talking about? Get what over with?"

"Well come with me - and you'll find out."

"And what if I don't want to?" She challenged.

"I didn't ask your permission Kisara. I will physically remove you from this room if necessary." He stated powerfully.

Crossing her arms, she sat on the bed in a protesting manor.

"Must you be so childish? You're worse than Mokuba." Seto mocked. He walked over to the bed and without warning, embraced the girl in his large arms and slung her over his shoulder.

"Get off me!" She shrieked in shock, thrashing her limbs against him. It didn't seem to have any effect on him, rather than his tightening grip on the angry girl. "You can't do this!"

'_Does this girl ever shut up? I've fired random people that didn't complain this much…' _Ignoring her demands, he made his way out of the room and headed towards the end of the corridor with large strides.

Kisara had calmed down considerably a few minutes later from being forcefully taken from her room. She hung upside down and limp against the arrogant man.

"When are you going to put me down? I look like I've been hunted." She said boredly.

No response came from Seto, nor could she see his facial expression - but she imagined it would not reveal anything along the lines of where she was being taken anyway or the big question, _why_?

She for one had only known this man a matter of hours technically, but already she had figured out three things…

_Number one: He was a jerk. _

_Number two: He was obscenely rich. _

_Number three: He seemed to think he could man-handle random girls and take them somewhere without needing their approval. _

Kisara heard light footsteps come up from in front of her. With slight effort she lifted her disorientated head to see who the footsteps belonged to.

"SETO! What the hell are you doing to Kisara?" Mokuba yelled from down the corridor.

"Leave it, its none of you're business Mokuba." Seto said in the way a father would tell his son to leave something dangerous alone. "But for the record I'm not going to hurt her – she'll be fine."

"Mokuba,_ I_ don't even know where he's taking me." The girl stated like she had totally given up.

The dark haired boy ran in front of his big brother and confronted him. "Seto, put her down." He said seriously.

"Well that is entirely dependent on her co-operation. Are you ready to walk now Kisara?"

"Fine." She grumbled. Seto put her down; she smiled up sarcastically at the tall man. His azure eyes narrowed with recognition of the young woman's sarcasm.

"This way." Seto grunted, and carried on his journey with the confused Kisara by his side, rather than over his shoulder. _'Funny, she seemed a lot more obedient and pleasant in 'Ancient Egypt' illusion…'_

From that moment on, Kisara decided not to challenge Seto, she knew she wouldn't get anything out of him. All she could do right now was wait.

* * *

"You're name is Kisara, am I right?" The Egyptian-looking woman spoke softly, detecting Kisara's agitation.

'_Who is this woman? And why am I being forced to meet her?' _"Yes… I'm Kisara."

After a moment or two of hearing no response, Kaiba stared at Ishizu coldly. Ishizu seemed to be analysing the situation. "So are you just going to stand there or are you actually going to be useful and tell me what's going on? The truth Ishtar – I'm not in the mood for any of your mind games."

Ishizu stared back, her eyes as blue and icy as his. It was obvious that the two had a history of not particularly like each other. "It's her." She replied dryly.

"Well that's very informative." Kaiba scoffed sarcastically. He gazed around the museum briefly as if to find his explanation elsewhere. "Seriously that's all you've got to say? Any other time you would be boring me with your petty little destiny speeches and how 'I must believe'… Cat got you're tongue?"

"No Kaiba, to be honest I'm not surprised by this situation. Nor do I feel it needs any complicated explanation, it would seem destiny has already done all the work…" Ishizu smiled; obviously satisfied by the young woman who was Kisara's return and the fact Seto Kaiba had been proven wrong. Here she was, Kisara's reincarnation - in flesh and blood – there was no denying it or running away from the ancient truth now for Kaiba.

"Whatever. I've heard enough." The frustrated CEO turned his back to Ishizu Ishtar dramatically, his powerful KC trench coat almost swishing with arrogance. "Kisara." He called her name like she was some sort of servant or pet dog.

"Coming master." She replied scornfully. _'Who does he think he is?' _

The fair girl gave one last look at Ishizu.

"Don't worry, everything will work out fine I promise..." The Egyptian woman smiled friendlily. "The hardest part will be putting up with him." She winked.

Kisara stared, confusion in her blue eyes. Unsure what else to say, she simply nodded her head and proceeded to follow Seto out of the museum.


	5. Chapter 5: Pervert

**DISCLAIMER: Yu-Gi-Oh – I don't own it.**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, you're all awesome! I hope to be a writer someday, (in my dreams) so it means a lot to me! ^_^ **

**Oh and I really am sorry for the late updates. I've literally been having exams every other day -.- Ah well, it'll all be over by the 20****th**** of June! ;D **

**Anyway, enough of my life story and onwards to the actual story you came here to read…**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pervert**

It seemed like Kisara Mazaki had been kept hostage by Seto for years, though in reality it had been little over a day. She sat quietly in the back, leather seat of the wealthy CEO's limo. Subconsciously gazing to her left, she accidentally locked eyes with Seto. The girl now rosy-cheeked snapped her eyes from his immediately. _'He was looking at me?' _

"Uh, Se- Kaiba…?"

"Mmm?" He murmured in an uninterested manner.

"Can I go home yet?" She asked calmly and hopefully.

"No, not yet."

Her pale face dropped with those words. "Well, can I at least go out and get some fresh air later…?" She inquired as if she were a child asking a parent permission to go to a party - trying her best to keep her cool.

"I don't see why not." Kaiba frowned; his facial muscles looked tight – possibly from stress. The powerful man's arms were at his sides, large fists balled tightly. He also seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her for reasons unknown by Kisara. _'What is with him? He seems so agitated.' _At that moment Kisara decided that enough was enough. She needed to know what was going on.

She inhaled sharply. "Look Mr Kaiba, I've had it up to here with you're arrogance and lack of basic explanations! What the hell is you're problem? You've never met me before in you're life before yesterday, and you have no valid reason for forcing me to stay with you and taking me to some museum to meet some physic Egyptian women who thinks I'm 'Her.' Not to mention the-"

"Okay, okay, I get the point. Spare me you're petty rants." The blue eyed man interrupted abruptly. _'Wow this woman truly never shuts up does she…'_ Although Seto hated to admit it, he had to admire the girl's feistiness. However, he didn't like to be insulted, questioned, or even challenged for that matter - she needed to be put in her place. _'It seems like she has absolutely no idea who she's talking to…' _He continued; finally looking her in the eyes sharply. "And for you're information, I _do _have a 'valid' reason for forcing you to stay with me."

Kisara Mazaki grunted. "Oh really? Would you care to share this oh so important reason, or are you just going to keep abducting me like some pervert. Are you sure you don't just fancy me…?" She taunted wittily, a devilish smile tugging her delicate lips. She was 99% sure that this was not the case, but winding him up wasn't anything less than entertaining.

Kaiba went ridged. To her delight she had definitely touched a nerve.

'_Pervert..?' _Seto's eyes narrowed as he fought the urge to blush. This girl couldn't know he thought she was moderately attractive. "Don't flatter yourself Miss… Whatever you're name is. Interested in you? I have about as much sexual interest in you as I have for that one crazy fan girl that waits for me outside Starbucks every Monday morning." He laughed forcefully, failing to make eye contact through fear his cheeks were tainted with embarrassment. More than anything, Kaiba hated - no, _despised _being humiliated. _'Maybe that was a little too over-defensive…' _He mentally beat himself. _'Wait, why do I care? I don't have to explain myself to this… peasant!' _

Resisting the urge to smile, Kisara continued. "It's Mazaki. And yeah, yeah Kaiba." She sighed, shrunk down into her seat and gazed out of the Limo window longingly. She hadn't given up by any means, but that was enough for now. There was a possibility in her mind that if she annoyed the hot headed man anymore she'd be walking back.

* * *

Around ten long minutes of day dreaming later, the limo came to stop. Kisara smiled softly. _'Finally.'_

Letting herself out the flash vehicle and stepping onto pavement, it suddenly dawned on her that she wasn't outside the Kaiba's mansion, but in Tokyo city centre. She looked around confused. _'Great. What now?' _

Seto also let himself out of the car to meet Kisara on the other side. She gazed at him questioningly. "Why are we here?"

The brunette rolled his eyes impatiently. "I thought you wanted to 'Go out and get some fresh air'?"

'_HE'S coming with me? I'm not allowed out by myself anymore? How did this happen?' _She gawped at him in disbelief. "With… You?" She attempted to clarify.

"Problem, Mazaki?"

She closed her large cerulean eyes. "No." She walked ahead of him swiftly for a brief moment before he caught up to her and walked by her side. _'Is he scared I'll run off or something?' _She rolled her eyes and slowed her pace, frowning in frustration.

Many moments of awkward silence passed between the two as they walked the streets of Japan. Despite the numerous questions Kisara and Seto longed to ask each other, the words failed them. Both of them instead decided to find the world around them more interesting – or at least pretend to.

His voice broke the silence. "So… Where did you actually want to go?" Seto asked looking her in the eye, acting surprisingly casual.

Kisara stared at him for a moment. "I… didn't have anywhere in particular in mind to be honest." She replied. "I just needed to get out. We could just - go to the park I guess." Kisara suddenly became shy again.

"Ok." He mumbled indifferently looking away from her. Kisara noticed the passers by eye Seto up in a variety of ways. Some were looks of hatred, some fangirl-ish and admiring, and some just plain awe struck. Actually, very few people failed to acknowledge his presence. Though given his dress sense it didn't really shock Kisara, you don't see a guy in a flash trench coat swanning around Tokyo everyday; but people were looking at him like he was some sort of celebrity. _'Who is this guy?' _

She turned her head and gazed up at brunette man. He felt her eyes on him immediately and looked into her confused eyes. "What is it?" He said stone faced. Kisara frowned as she attempted to think of way to ask him why everyone was looking at him the way they were.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"Like what?" Seto replied plainly.

"Like… Who you are? Everyone keeps looking at you like you're some sort of celebrity…"

"Have you been living under a rock for the last 3 years Mazaki?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean have you never watched T.V or been outside?" He said in disbelief.

"I've lived with my grandparents since I was 10, so I never really got to watch much T.V." She confessed a little embarrassed. "So…?"

He found that hard to believe, but explained regardless. "I'm the CEO and President of KaibaCorp; amongst other things."

She could feel her cheeks burning again. "CEO and President?" She spoke under her breath in shock. _'No wonder he's loaded. I should have guessed something was up with his mansion and all.' _

"You're telling me you didn't know?" He asked gruffly.

"No…I had no idea." She looked so innocent at that moment in time. Seto Kaiba was a sceptical man; however he believed that whenever she looked at him in that particular way – he'd believe every word she said.

The two reached the local park a matter of minutes later. To say it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon on a Sunday it was practically tranquil - with the acceptation of a couple of small children playing on the slide and climbing frame. Kisara skipped ahead of Seto and plonked herself on the park bench as if she had been walking for miles. Kaiba simply stood beside the bench rather than sitting on it.

"Not sitting down?"

"No." He replied plainly.

"Why not?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Fine…" She sighed. _'So freakin' stubborn.'_

Kisara admired the view of the park for a while, then stared up to admire Seto. _'He looks so young…' _Every stereotypical business man was at least in his 40's, yet Kaiba looked in his mid 20's if that.

"How old are you?" She asked impulsively. "Just out of interest…" She smiled shyly.

'_Why does she care?' _He thought not making eye contact. "I'm 19…"

'_He's even younger than he looks?' _

"What about you?" Seto said immediately.

"Huh?"

"I said what about you? How old are _you?_"

"Oh I'm 18 next week…"

He nodded, but no response came from the CEO. Getting the hint they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, he sat beside Kisara on the wooden park bench and relaxed a little. Even when he was sitting down and seemingly trying to relax, Seto still looked so uptight.

"I met your little brother for the first time over there..." She said pointing across the park to the pond - attempting to spark conversation with impossible man to break the eerie silence between them.

"He told me. Thanks for checking he was ok." Seto spoke vaguely and emotionlessly; like he had many other things on his mind. The silence surrounded them again…

Though it wasn't what anyone would consider quiet in Seto Kaiba's head. He sighed in utter frustration.

'_Its time to come clean, this whole idea was absurd…' _

"Kisara..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for forcing you to stay with me - I don't know what came over me."

Kisara stared at him speechless. He was apologising? Around an hour ago he was intent that he was doing nothing wrong. "Ok… So, Are you going to tell me _why_?"

"I'll arrange for you to be taken home when we return. Or if you live a short distance away I'll walk you back." He suggested professionally – ignoring her question.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"You left your bag back at the mansion I'm guessing?" Kaiba asked – once again ignoring her question.

Giving up on the questions which he refused to answer, she replied. "Yeah, I did." She stood up, signalling to Seto that is was time to leave. He stood immediately and began to walk away from the wooden bench, Kisara followed him, obediently this time. They'd only been walking a matter of seconds before Kaiba stopped abruptly, like he was rooted into the ground.

"Mmm is there a problem?"

"No, but we're going _this_ way now…" He turned around to face me and threw his gaze over me – hinting that they were now going the opposite way. And as far as Kisara was concerned, the wrong way.

"But, that's the wrong way? We came that way so what's wrong with going back that way?"

"It's not the wrong way." He argued. "We can back that way it's just a little longer, so quit your complaining."

"A little longer? We'd practically have to walk around the entire city again! It'll take at least another hour... What's over their that's so terrible?" Kisara peeked behind him to get a view of what he was trying to get away from.

"It doesn't matter Mazaki the point is we are going _that _way." He stated forcefully, gently pushing her away from the scene.

"HEY KAIBA!" A voice accompanied by a heavy Brooklyn accent called from behind Seto.

'_Great. Absolutely amazing… She couldn't have just turned around when I told her to BEFORE that dog, Yugi and probably his idiotic friends noticed we were here. ' _Seto thought viscously. He took a prominent deep breath before turning around slowly to face the impending doom that was the geek squad making their way towards him. The friends stopped a few feet ahead of the Kaiba, though Joey was a little closer and confrontational .

"What do you want Wheeler?" Kaiba sneered.

"We saw ya were actually with a girl rich boy, so I couldn't help but come check it out and see the poor soul myself." He tried to get a look at the mysterious girl taking refuge behind Kaiba.

"Excuse me lady, ya don't have to hide behind money bags ya' know… Come say hi, we don't bite!" The teen attempted friendlily, as if he were trying to tempt a puppy from behind a couch.

Kisara practically hid behind Seto's tall body shyly. _'Who the hell are these guys? Seto's not talking to them like they're his friends…But who else could they be? And why do I have to be so socially retarded?'_

Seto glanced over his shoulder to see Kisara standing immediately behind him looking awkward and nervous. "She doesn't have to do anything Wheeler. Leave her alone." He bit protectively, scowling and acting more as a shield than before.

"Nyehahaa! Guys, I think Kaiba's finally got a girlfriend!" The blonde laughed and taunted childishly. The small group behind Joey giggled at his comment.

Someone didn't find his comment so amusing. "Don't push me Joey, carry on and I will not hesitate to drop you were you stand." Kaiba's words were like venom; any wise person would have backed down from a fight with the increasingly intimidating man. Physically, there was no doubt that Kaiba was at a height advantage in the situation (being a good 6 foot) but it was hard to ignore the fact that he was also reasonably well built even for his size - and not 'lanky' by any measures.

"Gettin' a little defensive aint we Kaiba?" Joey went on, though backed away cautiously - knowing he may later regret his words. He was like a provoked scorpion ready to strike, although Joey was pretty sure that it would be a fist coming at him rather than poison sting… Which to some extent he was thankful for.

Rapidly becoming unable to control himself from physically lashing out, the CEO simply growled and turned his back to the group of friends in a hateful blaze. His frozen blue eyes melted slightly when they landed on Kisara's face. "Let's go."

* * *

**Please review! I have a massive hangover, they'll cheer me up! :') **

**Lastly, I have to say recently because of all crappy exams… I have been struggling to find the energy and motivation to carry on, so I decided to take a look at a creative writing encouragement website. I saw this idea which I thought was pretty ironic: 'What if you were writing a story about greed with a CEO as the main character and a chess board as a key object? Set your story in a hospital.' **

**A bit weird, don't you think? **


End file.
